


迟到的原因

by Akikarasu57



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 2





	迟到的原因

  
  
  
已经九点半了，可是雷诺还没来。路德看着时间一点点过去，但他还是没有来上班。十分担心雷诺发生了什么事的他，给雷诺发了几条短信，但过了十分钟还没有任何回覆。  
  
十分着急，全心都牵挂着雷诺的他，没有留意到别人看他的眼神不太对劲，甚至带有点埋怨的意思在里面。  
  
路德沉不住气，开口了。  
  
“雷诺他...”  
  
还没说完就被曾打断了。  
  
“我知道。”曾甚至没停下手上正在批核的文件，“明天会来的吧。”  
  
“唉...第一次见到雷诺前辈请病假呢。”伊莉娜托着腮，看着路德的眼神里有些责怪。  
  
看到了伊莉娜眼里透露的意思，但路德有些不太明白，他是做错了什么吗？  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“路德前辈。”伊莉娜重重叹了一口气，“我昨天看到你们俩手牵手回家了。虽说之前出任务你们很久没亲热了，可是你也...”  
  
伊莉娜再次重重叹气，她不再开口，低头开始做自己的事情。  
  
“我？”路德明白了，他们昨天晚上的确是有做那事，可是只是很普通的一次而已，雷诺一点问题都没有，甚至还能跑能跳的。  
  
“可是你也不能做得雷诺下不来床啊。”曾接上了伊莉娜没说完的话。  
  
“没有的事。”路德果断否认，但两人都向他投来了看渣渣的眼神。  
  
“我发短信过去他都没回覆我。我担心他可能会出事。”  
  
“不会吧，雷诺前辈身手敏捷不会有问题的。而且他真的不是下不来床吗，路德前辈？”  
  
“他昨晚还缠着我说...”路德停下来没继续说下去，心里的烦躁让他不断推着自己的墨镜，“反正绝对不是这个原因。”  
  
突然路德的phs响了，是雷诺打过来了。  
  
“喂喂——路德，听到吗？”  
  
“嗯...啊...你去哪里了？”  
  
“没事，我可能要中午才能回到公司了，等会回来解释，帮我请一下假啊。”  
  
“需要我过去吗？”  
  
“不用了，就这样吧。拜啦～”雷诺挂断了电话。  
  
路德稍微安心了些，雷诺的声音听起来状态很好，没有受伤，情绪也没有太大波动，跟以往一样。虽然很想知道他发生了什么，但雷诺承诺了将会回来解释，也不希望他本人过去帮他处理，他只好耐心等候，重新将自己的注意力投射在工作上。  
  
“雷诺的电话？他怎么了？”见路德没再说话了，曾主动询问。  
  
“他说中午会回来说。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
中午的时候，雷诺推开了办公室的门。  
  
“我来啦——”  
  
路德立马转头看向雷诺，视线从上扫到下，又从下扫视回脸，然后他起身走向雷诺。  
  
“怎么这么迟？”  
  
“哎，别说了。今天真是倒霉死了。”雷诺皱起了眉，“男人他都摸，他这个变态！”  
  
“恩？”路德挑了挑眉，他有些不满，是人都无法忍受自己的爱人被不认识的人所玷污。  
  
雷诺正想长篇大论说来龙去脉，却被伊莉娜抢先了。  
  
“额...雷诺前辈是遇到了电车色狼吗？”伊莉娜指着自己的屏幕，刚刚新闻给他推送了一篇新闻。

* * *

  
**神羅日報**

日報新聞 - 第六區

**「男人你都摸」地鐵色狼被捕**

地鐵第六區站發生疑有「男同」癖好男子，在車廂內涉非禮男乘客被捕案。一名男事主在車廂內感到胸肌以及下體遭人觸摸，轉頭發現為身旁一名身穿襯衫的肥胖男子所為，即怒叫「男人你都摸！你這個變態！」，疑人見事敗逃離車廂，但事主不甘受辱追出及持PHS拍下疑人逃走經過，最後追至蜜蜂之館將變態色狼截獲，報警拘捕。

被非禮紅髮男事主二十九歲，今晨約八時半，上班繁忙時間，他在地鐵第六區站搭地鐵，當進入擠逼車廂後，未幾發覺下體疑遭人觸碰，之後看見一隻手按壓在他的胸膛，甚至捏了兩下。消息稱，事主初時以為人多擠逼，未有為意，但其後感覺有異，低頭發現咸豬手來自身旁一名幾乎禿頭的金髮男子非禮，即怒指對方非禮。

疑人見事敗立即逃離車廂跑出車站，企圖潛入人群離開，但男事主不甘被非禮受辱，尾隨追截，並且一邊追截，一邊拿出PHS拍下疑人逃走經過及容貌作證據。據悉，事主追色狼時，一度高呼對方變態，「你是變態啊你！男人都摸！不要走啊！我已經看到你了！你這個變態！」，並喝止對方停下。最後事主追至圍牆商店街的蜜蜂館前將涉案色狼截獲及報警。

疑犯在員警到來前，一直在念叨，「呵嘻——之前的金髮女裝男子讓我喜歡上了這種艷麗的男子，忍不住對你下手了。下次還敢。」

在員警到場後，色狼還是不知悔改，甚至說，「呵嘻——他的胸部觸感真的是太好了，我下次還會再摸的！」，還做出各種性騷擾式的動作，比如頂胯和摸下體。

受害男子表示，疑犯的手法感覺相當純熟，加上他的言論，絕對是慣犯，肯定還有別的受害者。「因此我寧願上班遲到被扣工資，也要抓到這個膽大包天的疑犯，以免他遺禍人間。」

警員在初步調查後，以涉嫌非禮將疑人拘捕及帶署，事主亦跟隨警員返警署協助調查，案件交第六警區刑事調查隊跟進。

* * *

  
“天...怎么这么快就上新闻了。”雷诺挠了挠自己的红发，“我真的没想到我居然也会被一个男人摸。”  
  
仔细看完新闻的路德不作声，只是拉过雷诺，无视着其他人的视线，细细抚摸了他的胸肌。  
  
“消毒完毕。”接着他给雷诺扣上了胸前的纽扣。  
  
“啊？”雷诺还没反应过来怎么回事，但脖子上的束缚感让他很不舒服地扭了扭领子，“路德，怎么了？”  
  
“防止变态窥视。”  
  
“不好意思，打断你们谈情说爱了。所以雷诺你是为了抓变态所以迟到？甚至不惜被扣工资也要抓？”曾微笑着，“那你半天的工资没了。”  
  
“啊！不要啊！”  
  
  



End file.
